A Bedtime Story
by rinelennix
Summary: Iruka-nii, Sasuke didn't smile like Kurohime did! NaruSasu, AU, OOC, crack, messy English orz


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, crack, messy English orz**

* * *

"Naruto! Brush your teeth and wash your hands!"

A yellow haired brat ran across the dim hallway, laughing all the way. His caretaker, Iruka, had a hard time catching up with his speed. That annoying brat went faster and faster each day.

Out of a sudden, the door in front of him opened and a black haired boy came out of the room. Naruto didn't have time to slowen his speed, crushing onto the other boy and they fell on to the cold floor.

Iruka ran to their direction in worry. "Ack, are you okay?"

"Get off of me, Naruto! You're heavy!" Sasuke hissed, pushing Naruto's body off of him.

The six years old boy grinned and stood slowly, reaching out his right hand to help Sasuke to stand up. But his hand was swatted away.

"_Usuratonkachi._"

"You are not hurt, are you?" Iruka examined Naruto and Sasuke carefully for the hints of scratch or abscess. "It's your fault, Naruto! You shouldn't run in the hallway! Now, go brush your teeth! You too, Sasuke."

* * *

"Tell me a story, Iruka-nii!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully once he was on the bed.

"Huh? A bedtime story? Hmm, what should I tell you?"

Sasuke pulled up his comforter, snorting. "Don't. I won't be able to sleep if it's too noisy."

"Don't listen to him, Iruka-nii!" Naruto sticked out his tongue to Sasuke.

Iruka scratched the back of his head. To be in this kind of situation was such a dilemma.

"Come on, Iruka-nii!" Naruto pulled the edge of Iruka's sleeves impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you a story in a soft voice, then. You can listen too if you want, Sasuke-kun."

Snort was all Sasuke gave as reply.

"Hurry up and tell me a story!" The blue eyed boy was ready to pay full attention. Iruka smiled.

"Once upon a time in a peaceful hill, there lived a girl who was famed of her beautiful pitch black hair."

"She was called Kurohime. She was very beautiful and kind."

"On that village also lived a wicked witch who was jealous of Kurohime's beauty, whom later cursed her so that she couldn't smile at all!"

Those round blue eyes blinked. Naruto was listening to the story with high interest, while there was no sign of life from Sasuke. He must have fallen asleep already.

"The curse could only broken by kiss from a prince who love her."

"While in the kingdom-"

* * *

Five minutes later, Naruto was already yawned. "Hoahm…and then? What happen next, Iruka-nii?"

"The prince kissed her and when she woke up the next day, she could smile happily again. They got married and lived happily ever after."

"Happily ever after, huh?"

Iruka nodded. "Now it's time to sleep, Naruto." Carefully, Iruka pulled Naruto's comforter up to his chin, stroking those soft yellow hair. "Good night, Naruto. Sleep tight."

After Iruka left the room, Naruto stole a glance to the sleeping Sasuke next to him. Something flashed in his mind.

"Hey, maybe if I kiss him, Sasuke too will smile happily like Kurohime!"

Flinging the comforter off, Naruto leaned his body to Sasuke whose back was facing him. He lowered his head and kissed Sasuke's lips tenderly, while imagining him being the prince and Sasuke being the cursed Kurohime.

"Good night, _Sasuhime." _He whispered, then fell asleep.

Sasuke opened his heavy eyes― "Nngh?" ―and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke!"

Great, Naruto had ruined the day first thing in the morning.

"_Baka_."

Naruto arched his brows, confused. Sasuke's attitude didn't seem to change. Still cold and unfriendly. "_Are_? You didn't smile? Iruka-nii! Iruka-nii!"

The said man appeared with two plates of breakfast on his hands. "What is it, Naruto?"

"You lied, Iruka-nii! Sasuke didn't smile happily like Kurohime did!" His small mouth pouted cutely. Iruka knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Last night I've kissed him, but he didn't smile happily this morning!"

Sasuke bursted out his milk, coughing. Iruka stared at Naruto with his jaw dropped.

"You did― what?"

* * *

**AN: I understand English, but my English-writing skill is so bad, it's sad :( *hides***


End file.
